staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
11 Czerwca 2002
TVP 1 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 08.00 Wiadomości 08.10 Prognoza pogody 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 08.30 Telezakupy 08.45 Mapeciątka: Zabawowy kanał Gonzusia - serial animowany 09.10 Jedyneczka - program dla dzieci 09.50 Mapeciątka: Kermit Pan - serial 10.20 Rusłan i Ludmiła (3/4) - baśń filmowa, ZSRR 11.00 Telezakupy 11.15 Bioterror (2-ost.) - film dok. 11.45 English and Arts: Sztuka podróżowania (2) - kurs języka angielskiego 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12.20 W drodze do Unii - program publicystyczny 12.45 Klan (606) - telenowela, Pol. 13.15 Szansa na życie 13.30 Narodziny (23/24): Ciernik - serial dokumentalny, Francja 13.35 Telezakupy 13.50 U siebie: Wołyńska harfa - mag. 14.10 Układ scalony - program public. 14.40 Wielki mały biznes - magazyn 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Archiwum Polskich Wydarzeń Kulturalnych - cykl dokumentalny 15.35 Rewizja nadzwyczajna: Władysław Raczkiewicz - pr. historyczny 16.00 Rower Błażeja - magazyn 16.30 Moda na sukces (1647) - telenowela, USA 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Piłkarski Express 17.30 Gość Jedynki 17.45 Klan (607) - telenowela, Pol. 18.10 Mój ślad w telewizji - cykl dok. 18.15 Zwyczajni-niezwyczajni - program publicystyczny 19.00 Wieczorynka: Bolek i Lolek, Reksio - seriale animowane, Polska 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Sport i prognoza pogody 20.10 SPRAWIEDLIWOŚĆ NA OSIEMNASTU KOŁACH - serial sens., USA 21.00 Czas na dokument: Ja, robotnik budowlany - film dokumentalny 21.35 Forum - program publicystyczny 22.20 Wrzuć Jedynkę 22.25 5 minut o Unii Europejskiej - program publicystyczny (powt.) 22.35 Monitor Wiadomości 22.55 Sportowy flesz 23.05 Plus minus - mag. ekonomiczny 23.40 ŻYCIE NA KRAWĘDZI - film obyczajowy, USA 01.10 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07:50 Studio urody 08:00 Program lokalny 08:30 Co ludzie powiedzą; odc.23/40; serial kom.prod.angielskiej 09:00 Doktor z alpejskiej wioski; odc.57/97 - Ścieżki losu; serial prod. niemiecko-austriacko-włoskiej 09:50 Święta wojna; odc.80 - Chłop jak dąb; serial TVP; powt. 10:20 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza; Wileński smak; powt. 10:50 Wielka odmiana; odc.20/26 - Nie tylko przyszłość się liczy; serial prod. australijskiej 11:50 Słoneczny patrol; odc.18/22; serial prod.USA 12:40 Krajobraz Polski; odc.11-Słuchając podkarpackiej ciszy 13:00 Panorama 13:10 Kabaret wśród gwiazd - Jubileuszowa AFERA; cz.1; stereo 14:05 Lopaka i jego przyjaciel delfin; odc.22 - Uciekinier Bolo; serial anim.prod.australijsko.-niemieckiej 14:30 30 ton! - lista,lista- lista przebojów; stereo; powt. 14:55 Providence; odc.33/40; serial prod. USA 15:40 PROGRAM LOKALNY 16:00 Panorama 16:22 Pogoda 16:30 Złotopolscy; odc.431 - Odpowiedź Prezydenta; telenowela TVP; powt. 17:00 Słoneczny patrol; odc.19/22; serial prod.USA 17:45 Nagroda Literacka Nike 2002-nominacja; Manuela Gretkowska -"Polka" 17:50 Program lokalny 18:22 Pogoda 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Podróże z Euro 18:55 Jeden z dziesięciu; teleturniej 19:30 Telewizyjne Wiadomości Literackie 19:55 Podróże z Euro 20:00 Mundial 2002 - raport 20:30 Biało-czerwoni; magazyn 21:00 M jak miłość; odc.32; serial TVP; powt. 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:28 Pogoda 22:35 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 23:35 Wieczór filmowy Kocham Kino; Tylko instynkt; Once were Warriors; 1994 film fab.prod.nowozelandzkiej dla dorosłych; reż: Lee Tamahori; wyk: Rena Owena,Temuera Morrison,Mamaengaroa Kerr-Bell 01:20 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Robocop - serial anim. 7.25 Piesek Poochini - serial anim. 7.50 Wysoka fala (59) - serial 8.45 Słoneczny patrol (116) - serial 9.40 Amor Latino (100) - serial 10.35 Samo życie (59) - serial 10.55 Zatoka nieszczęśliwych kochanków (7) - serial 11.50 Z głową w chmurach (84) - serial 12.45 Życie jak poker (48) - serial 13.15 Macie, co chcecie 13.45 Trędowata (14) - serial 14.45 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata 15.15 Zamek czarodziejów 15.45 Informacje 16.00 Studio Mundial 16.10 Serca na rozdrożu (45) - serial 17.05 Strażnik Teksasu (135) - serial 18.00 Mistrzostwa Świata 2002 - Dania - Francja (I połowa) 18.45 Informacje 19.05 Sport 19.10 Prognoza pogody 19.15 Mistrzostwa Świata 2002 - Dania - Francja (II połowa) 20.00 Samo życie (60) - serial 20.30 Studio Mundial 21.15 Boston Public (10) - serial, ok. 21.30 Losowanie LOTTO 22.15 Mistrzostwa Świata 2002 - Kamerun - Niemcy (I połowa) " 23.00 Informacje i sport 23.10 Prognoza pogody 23.15 Mistrzostwa Świata 2002 - Kamerun - Niemcy (II połowa) 24.00 Playboy 0.55 Muzyka na BIS 5.00 Pożegnanie TVN 5.35 Kropka nad "i" 5.50 Tajemnice pocałunku (12) - telenowela 6.35 Telesklep 7.05 Brzydula (94) - telenowela 7.50 W 80 marzeń dookoła świata - serial anim. 8.15 Przyjaciel Bob - serial anim. 8.40 Przygody syrenki - serial anim. 9.05 Przygody Animków - serial anim. 9.30 Tele Gra 10.35 Telesklep 11.50 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 12.50 Galaktyka - teleturniej 13.25 Przygody syrenki - serial anim. 13.50 Przygody Animków - serial anim. 14.15 Beverly Hills 90210 (190) - serial 15.15 Milionerzy 16.00 TVN Fakty, pogoda 16.15 Brzydula (96) - telenowela 17.10 Tajemnice pocałunku (13) - telenowela 18.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.30 Kropka nad "i" 19.45 Sport 19.50 Pogoda 20.00 W kręgu śmierci - film sens. 21.55 Granice - serial dok. 22.30 TVN Fakty 22.45 Potępieniec (2) - serial 23.45 Mortal Kombat (2) - serial 0.45 Tenbit.pl - magazyn 1.45 Extra Wizjer - mag. 2.05 Nic straconego - powtórki programów TVP 3 Regionalna 6.30 Kurier 6.35 Echa dnia 7.00 Waldo Wspaniały 7.30 Kurier 7.35 Kłopoty z Zosią 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 Kurier 8.45 Gość dnia 9.00 Zdumiewający świat zwierząt 9.30 Kurier 9.35 Saga Jacksonów 10.20 Regiony kultury 10.30 Kurier 10.45 Telekurier 11.15 Gość dnia 11.30 Kurier 11.45 To jest temat 12.00 Kowalski i Schmidt 12.30 Kurier 12.35 Michael Palin śladami Hemingwaya 13.30 Kurier 13.45 Agrobiznes 14.00 Teleplotki 14.30 Kurier 14.45 Europa bez granic 15.00 Klasyczne motocykle 15.30 Kurier 15.40 Program lokalny 16.30 Kurier 16.45 Kowalski i Schmidt 17.15 To jest temat 17.30 Kurier 17.50 Program lokalny 18.20 Regiony kultury 18.30 Program lokalny 18.55 Zderzenia parlamentarne 19.30 50 lat TVP 20.00 Telekurier 20.30 Kurier 20.40 Eurotel 20.50 Echa dnia 21.15 Program lokalny 21.30 Kurier gospodarczy 21.45 Program lokalny 22.00 Kursk 22.55 Detektyw Beck 23.45 Kurier 0.15 Zakończenie programu TV 4 06.00 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 06.30 INFORmator prawny - mag. 06.45 INFORmator gospodarczy - magazyn Gazety Prawnej 07.00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muz. 07.50 Alicja w krainie czarów (45) - serial animowany, Japonia/USA 08.20 Mundial 2002 - mecz Senegal - Urugwaj 10.50 Cień anioła (13) - serial sensacyjny, USA 11.50 Tato, co Ty na to (1) - serial komediowy, USA 12.20 Hotelik 'Pod Sosnami' (3) - serial komediowy, USA 12.50 Oh, Baby 2 (18) - serial kom. 13.15 Mundial 2002 - mecz Arabia Saudyjska - Irlandia 15.35 Miasteczko Evening Shade (79) - serial komediowy, USA 16.00 Fiorella (39) - serial obycz. 17.00 Bieg po szmal (10) - serial kom. 17.30 HOT CHAT - program public. 17.45 Dziennik i prognoza pogody 18.00 Życiowa szansa - teleturniej 19.00 NAJEMNICY (3) - serial sens. 20.00 Mundial 2002 - mecz Senegal - Urugwaj 21.50 Dziennik 22.00 Inf. sportowe i prognoza pogody 22.05 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki - mag. 22.15 Viper (17) - serial sens., USA 23.15 WESOŁY BABINIEC (19) - serial kom., USA 23.45 Mundial 2002 - mecz Arabia Saudyjska - Irlandia 01.35 X Laski - program erotyczny 02.05 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muz. 02.55 Muzyczny VIP - magazyn muz. 03.30 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 6.55 Telesklep 7.10 Dragon Ball Z - serial anim. 7.35 Dragon Ball Z - serial anim. 8.00 Labirynt namiętności (24) - telenowela 8.50 Nigdy cię nie zapomnę (22) - telenowela 9.40 Melrose Place (114) - serial 10.30 Łamisłówka 11.00 Asy wywiadu (2) - serial 11.50 Telesklep 13.50 Angela (69) - telenowela 14.40 Wojowniczki z krainy marzeń - serial anim. 15.05 Maska - serial anim. 15.30 Dragon Ball Z - serial anim. 15.55 Dragon Ball Z - serial anim. 16.15 Pełna chata (25) - serial 16.45 Krok za krokiem (55) - serial 17.15 Medicopter 117 (15) - serial 18.10 Asy wywiadu (3) - serial 19.05 Melrose Place (115) - serial 20.00 Szalona miłość - film obycz. USA (1992), wyk. Holly Hunter, Gena Rowlands, Bill Pullman, Julian Sands, Herta Ware, Frances McDormand 21.50 Klaun (22) - serial 22.45 Pocałuj mnie, Guido - komedia USA (1997), wyk. Nick Scotti, Anthony Barile, Anthony DeSando, Craig Chester 0.20 Dziewczyna z sąsiedztwa - film sens. kanad. (1999) 1.55 Koniec programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata 08:00 Wiadomości 08:12 Pogoda 08:15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 08:25 Klan; odc. 593; telenowela TVP 08:50 Jubileuszowy walc; reportaż 09:20 Portret chłopski; program Mai Kossakowskiej, przedstawiający malarstwo Stanisława Baja 09:35 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza; Galicyjski smak; powt. 10:00 Gwiazdozbiór polskiego sportu; Zbigniew Pietrzykowski; powt. 10:30 Zgadnij odpowiedz; program dla dzieci 10:35 Na żywioł; Ogień; program przyrodniczy dla dzieci 11:00 Molly; odc. 3; 1994 serial prod.polsko-angielskiej 11:30 Klan; odc. 593; telenowela TVP; powt. 12:00 Wiadomości 12:15 Sportowy tydzień; program pod redakcją Krzysztofa Miklasa; powt. 13:05 Berliński express; magazyn; powt. 13:15 Plebania; odc. 40; serial TVP 13:45 Szansa na sukces; Wojciech Gąssowski; powt. 14:40 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna; O umasawianiu i włączaniu; program prof. Jana Miodka i Władysława Tomasza Stecewicza; powt. 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Łowicz; program Andrzeja Kozłowskiego 15:35 Eurofolk - Sanok; - zespół "Galicja Folk Band"; występ zespołu 16:00 Panorama 16:22 Pogoda 16:30 Raj; magazyn katolicki 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Eurotel; magazyn 17:30 Gość Jedynki 17:45 Na żywioł; Ogień; program przyrodniczy dla dzieci; powt. 18:05 Molly; odc. 3; 1994 serial prod.polsko-angielskiej; powt. 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Klan; odc. 593; telenowela TVP; powt. 19:15 Dobranocka; Reksio; odc. pt. - Reksio i dzięcioł; serial animowany dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości 19:56 Sport 20:01 Pogoda 20:05 Bitwy; Racławice 1794; film dokumentalny Lucyny Smolińskiej i Mieczysława Sroki 21:15 Plebania; odc. 40; serial TVP; powt. 21:40 W 80 minut dookoła świata czyli nieznany życiorys Jacka Wójcickiego; powt. 22:25 997-magazyn kryminalny 23:00 Forum; program publicystyczny 23:45 Monitor Wiadomości 00:05 Sportowy flesz 00:10 Kolejka - Lista przebojów 00:40 Rozalka Olaboga!; odc. 1/7 - Witaj, Rozalko; 1984 serial dla młodych widzów; reż: Jadwiga Kędzierzawska; wyk: Krystyna Sienkiewicz, Krystyna Tkacz, Ola Piotrowska, Marcin Kotulniak 01:15 Reksio; odc. pt. - Reksio i dzięcioł; serial animowany dla dzieci; powt. 01:30 Wiadomości; powt. 01:55 Sportowy flesz; powt. 02:00 Klan; odc. 593; telenowela TVP; powt. 02:30 Plebania; odc. 40; serial TVP; powt. 03:00 Droga w świetle księżyca; 1972 dramat prod. polskiej (61'); reż: Witold Orzechowski; wyk: Juliette Mayniel, Jerzy Zelnik, Mieczysław Voit, Tadeusz Białoszczyński, Ryszard Dembiński 04:05 Bitwy; Racławice 1794; film dokumentalny Lucyny Smolińskiej i Mieczysława Sroki; powt. 05:20 997-magazyn kryminalny; powt. 06:00 Zakończenie programu HBO 06:30 10 największych budowli świata - (Ultimate 10: Biggest Structures) dokument, USA, 46 min. 07:20 Komedia niewinności - (La Comedié De L'innocence) dramat, Francja 2000, 98 min. 09:05 Amulet - (Luck Of The Irish) familijny, USA 2001, 82 min. 10:30 Na planie, odc. 23 - (On The Set Ep. 023) magazyn filmowy, 22 min. 11:00 Chłopcy z Sunset Ridge - (The Boys Of Sunset Ridge) dramat, USA 2001, 84 min. 12:30 Cinema, cinema, odc. 23 - (Cinema Cinema Cinema V. (890) Ep. 23) magazyn filmowy, USA, 23 min. 13:00 Ania i Wiktor - (Anja And Victor) komedia romantyczna, Dania 2001, 85 min. 14:30 10 największych budowli świata - (Ultimate 10: Biggest Structures) dokument, USA, 46 min. 15:20 Gniew oceanu - (The Perfect Storm) film akcji, USA 2000, 116 min. 17:25 Wampirek - (The Little Vampire) komedia, USA 2000, 91 min. 19:00 Starszy brat - (Big Brother Trouble) familijny, USA 2000, 84 min. 20:30 Gwiazdy Hollywood - Danny de Vito (Hollywood Superstars: Danny de Vito) dokument, USA, 26 min. 21:00 Nieuczciwi - (Cheaters) dramat, USA 2000, 101 min. 22:45 Wesprzyj się na mnie - (Lean On Me) dramat, USA 1989, 104 min. 00:30 Fenomen żonatego faceta, odc. 2 - (The Mind Of The Married Man 02: The Secret Of The Universe) serial komediowy, USA, 28 min. 01:00 Wąglik - (Anthrax) thriller, Kanada 2001, 89 min. 02:35 Wygrane marzenia - (Coyote Ugly) romantyczny, USA 2000, 96 min. 04:15 Gniew oceanu - (The Perfect Storm) film akcji, USA 2000, 116 min. TV Puls 06:45 "Kobiety mojego życia" reż.Wolfgang Huebner, wyk.Günter Mack, Ursula Buschhorn, Julia Dahmen, Fritzi Eichhorn serial obyczajowy Niemcy 1995 07:30 Telesklep 07:50 "Ulica zakochanych" reż.Jaime Humberto Hermosillo, wyk.Omar Fierro, Silvia Navarro, Juan Manuel Bernal, Sergio Basanez telenowela (powt.) Meksyk 2000 08:40 "Kacper i przyjaciele" serial animowany USA 09:30 "James Cook" "Byli sobie odkrywcy" serial animowany Francja 10:00 "Dotyk anioła" reż.Victor Lobl, wyk.Roma Downey, Della Reese, Joe Penny, Paul Rodriguez serial obyczajowy (powt.) USA 1994 11:00 "Kobiety mojego życia" reż.Wolfgang Huebner, wyk.Günter Mack, Ursula Buschhorn, Julia Dahmen, Fritzi Eichhorn serial obyczajowy (powt.) Niemcy 1995 12:00 Kuchnia magazyn kulinarny 12:25 Real autoklub.pl magazyn motoryzacyjny 12:50 Telesklep 14:50 "Cudowne lata" wyk.Fred Savage, Alley Mills, Dan Lauria, Jason Hervey serial obyczajowy (powt.) USA 1987 15:15 "Bill Cosby Show" reż.Jay Sandrich, wyk.Bill Cosby, Phylicia Rashad, Malcolm-Jamal Warner, Tempestt Bledsoe serial komediowy (powt.) USA 1990 15:45 "Kacper i przyjaciele" serial animowany (powt.) USA 16:35 "James Cook" "Byli sobie odkrywcy" serial animowany (powt.) Francja 17:05 "Ulica zakochanych" reż.Jaime Humberto Hermosillo, wyk.Omar Fierro, Silvia Navarro, Juan Manuel Bernal, Sergio Basanez telenowela Meksyk 2000 18:00 "Cudowne lata" wyk.Fred Savage, Alley Mills, Dan Lauria, Jason Hervey serial obyczajowy USA 1987 18:30 "Bill Cosby Show" reż.Tony Singletary, wyk.Bill Cosby, Phylicia Rashad, Malcolm-Jamal Warner, Tempestt Bledsoe serial komediowy USA 1990 19:00 "Dotyk anioła" reż.Tim van Patten, wyk.Roma Downey, Della Reese, Jasmine Guy, Stacy Keach serial obyczajowy USA 1994 20:00 Serwis Pulsu, Sport, Pogoda 20:15 Pytania Krzysztofa Skowrońskiego program publicystyczny 20:30 Lista przebojów filmowych magazyn 21:00 Po co jest celibat? Studio otwarte - Cybernetyki 7 program publicystyczny 22:30 Moto max magazyn motoryzacyjny 23:00 "Szeryf" wyk.Jeff Fahey, Raymond Cruz, Melora Walters, Richard Gant serial sensacyjny USA 1995 23:50 Zakończenie programu TV Niepokalanów II 14:55 Program dnia 15:00 Godzina Miłosierdzia 15:25 "Park Güell" film dokumentalny 15:40 Nowenna do św. Antoniego 16:00 św. Barnaby Kalendarz liturgiczny 16:05 "Głowa" film dokumentalny 16:20 Piękno wielorakie 16:35 Magazyn Diecezji Toruńskiej 17:05 "Syn marnotrawny" reż.Vicente Abreu, wyk.Denis Derkian, Jonas Mello, Rui Minharro film obyczajowy Brazylia 18:10 "Francja - Picardia" "Archeologia" film dokumentalny 18:55 Program dnia 19:00 Rekoronacja w Skępem 19:20 "Romantyczna przygoda" "Przygody Błękitnego Rycerzyka" serial animowany 19:30 "Kaczki wudi" "Odkrywamy planetę Ziemię" film przyrodniczy 20:05 Czarno-biały - rozmowa 20:30 Rodzina w nauczaniu Prymasa Tysiąclecia felieton 20:35 część bolesna Różaniec 21:00 Apel Jasnogórski 21:05 św. Barnaby Kalendarz liturgiczny 21:10 Sztuka - środkiem jednania ludzi felieton 21:15 Nowenna do św. Antoniego 21:35 "W nurcie wspomnień" film dokumentalny 22:35 Zespół Nasza Rodzina Poszerzona Ewangelizacja muzyką program duszpasterski 23:00 Zakończenie programu TVP3 Opole 06:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 06:35 Echa dnia program publicystyczny (WP) 07:00 "Waldo wspaniały" serial animowany (WP) Francja 1999 07:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 07:35 "Kłopoty z Zosią" serial animowany (WP) Francja 1992 08:00 Opolski serwis informacyjny 08:10 Publicystyka opolska 08:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 08:45 Gość dnia (WP) 09:00 "Zdumiewający świat zwierząt" serial animowany (WP) Wielka Brytania 1998 09:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 09:35 "Saga Jacksonów" reż.J. Callen, wyk.S. Whittaker, P. Tooney, D. Meade, E. Ashenden serial obyczajowy (WP) Australia 1999 10:20 Regiony kultury magazyn kulturalny (WP) 10:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 10:45 Telekurier magazyn (WP) 11:15 Piłkarski Express (WP) 11:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 11:45 To jest temat - cykl reportaży (WP) 12:00 Kowalski i Szmidt magazyn (WP) 12:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 12:35 "Michael Palin śladami Hemingwaya" serial dokumentalny (WP) Wielka Brytania 1999 13:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 13:45 Agrobiznes magazyn rolniczy (WP) 14:00 Teleplotki magazyn (WP) 14:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 14:45 Tożsamość Europa bez granic magazyn (WP) 15:00 "Klasyczne motocykle" film dokumentalny (WP) W. Bryt. 1999 15:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 15:40 Opolski serwis informacyjny 15:50 Rozmowa dnia program publicystyczny 16:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 16:45 Kowalski i Szmidt magazyn (WP) 17:15 To jest temat - cykl reportaży (WP) 17:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 17:50 Publicystyka opolska 18:00 Opolski serwis informacyjny 18:15 Sport opolski, Prognoza pogody 18:20 Regiony kultury magazyn kulturalny (WP) 19:30 50 lat TVP - z archiwum rozrywki (WP) 20:00 Telekurier magazyn (WP) 20:30 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 20:45 Eurotel magazyn (WP) 20:50 Echa dnia program publicystyczny (WP) 22:05 "Kursk" film dokumentalny (WP) Dania 2000 22:55 "Detektyw Beck" reż.Amanda Redman, wyk.Amanda Redman, Caroline Loncq, David Hunt, William Ash serial sensacyjny (WP) W. Bryt. 1997 23:45 Kurier program informacyjny (WP) 00:10 Zakończenie programu WTK 08:00 Kawa na ławę program publicystyczny 08:20 Książka nie tylko do poduszki - nowości wydawnicze 08:35 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 08:45 Puls sportu 09:00 10 minut dla... rozmowa z politykiem 09:15 Kolonia Europejskie ogrody zoologiczne 09:30 "Artur i mamuśka" serial komediowy Australia 1987 10:00 Arena program sportowy 10:30 Program lokalny 11:00 "Pod słońcem Afryki" serial przyrodniczy 11:30 Scena magazyn kulturalny 12:00 Relacja z posiedzenia Rady Miejskiej w Poznaniu 14:30 Program lokalny 15:00 Relacja z posiedzenia Rady Miejskiej w Poznaniu 16:30 Program lokalny 17:00 Relacja z posiedzenia Rady Miejskiej w Poznaniu 17:50 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 18:00 Bajki dla dzieci 18:10 Kolejorz magazyn piłkarski 18:40 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 19:05 Relacja z posiedzenia Rady Miejskiej w Poznaniu 19:45 Puls sportu 20:00 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 20:20 Policjanci magazyn policyjny 20:35 TeleKonin magazyn 21:05 "Na pełnym morzu" serial obyczajowy Szwecja 1992 22:00 Program lokalny 22:30 Puls dnia - serwis informacyjny 22:45 Puls sportu 23:00 Kolejorz magazyn piłkarski 23:15 Relacja z posiedzenia Rady Miejskiej w Poznaniu 00:00 Zakończenie programu TKK 17:00 Abecadło M2 17:00 Abecadło M2 17:15 Wiadomości TKK, Prognoza pogody i Komunikaty 17:30 Komentarz dnia 17:35 Worek sportowy 18:00 Godzina z TKK (powt.) 19:00 Godzina z TKK (powt.) 20:00 Godzina z TKK (powt.) 21:00 Godzina z TKK (powt.) 22:00 Godzina z TKK (powt.) 23:00 Zakończenie programu Le Cinema 14.00 Koszula z węża (La Camisa De La Serpiente) komedia, Hiszpania, 1997, 91 min 16.00 Granica (Border) dramat, Wielka Brytania, 1988, 97 min 18.00 Panna włońcianka (Barysznia - Krestijanka) melodramat, WNP 1995, 119 min 20.00 Dokument. Muzyka filmowa: Ennio Maricone, Studio Company, 2002, 30 min 20.30 Mniej niż zero (Menos Que Cero) dramat, Hiszpania, 1996, 90 min 22.00 Solo na klarnecie (Solo For Clarinet) thriller, Niemcy, 19xx, 92 min 00.00 Tajemna podróż (Le Voyage En Douce) film obyczajowy, Francja, 1980 100 min. TeDe 06.00 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 06.30 INFORmator prawny – magazyn Gazety Prawnej 06.45 INFORmator gospodarczy - magazyn Gazety Prawnej 07.00 informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 07.15 Kalejdoskop Dolnośląski - publicystyka lokalna 07.50 „Alicja w krainie czarów” („Alice in Wonderland”) (45) – serial animowany, 08.20 Mistrzostwa Świata 2002 w piłce nożnej: mecz Senegal - Urugwaj 10.50 "Cień anioła” ("Dark Angel") (13) – serial sensacyjno-fantastyczny, USA 2000, 11.50 „Tato co ty na to” ("Brother's Keeper") (1) - serial komediowy, USA 1998-99, 12.50 „Oh, Baby 2” (18) – serial komediowy, USA 1998, prod. Linda Mathious, Heather MacGillvary, wyk. Cynthia Stevenson, Jessica Walter, Matt Champagne 13.15 Mistrzostwa Świata 2002 w piłce nożnej: mecz Arabia Saudyjska - Irlandia 15.35 „Miasteczko Evening Shade” („Evening Shade”) (79) – serial komediowy, USA 1990-1994, reż. Robby Benson, Frank Bonner, wyk. Burt Reynolds, Ossie Davis, Hal Holbrook, 16.00 „Fiorella” („Pobre Diabla”) (39) – telenowela, Peru 2000, wyk. Angie Cepeda, 17.00 „Bieg po szmal” („Arliss”) (10) – serial, produkcja: Timothy Marx, wyk. Robert Wuhl, Jim Turner, Sandra Oh 17.30 Hot Chat - interaktywny program publicystyczny 17.45 informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 17.58 Prognoza pogody 18.00 „Życiowa szansa 2” (57) – teleturniej 19.00 „Najemnicy” („Soldier of Fortune 2”) (3) - Serial akcji, USA 1997, prod. Jerry Bruckheimer, Don Simpson, Neil R. Russell, Greg Strangis, wyk. Brad Johnson, Tim Andrews, Real Andrews, Melinda Clarke, Mark A. Sheppard, David Selby 20.00 informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 20.10 Informacje sportowe 20.13 Prognoza pogody 20.15 Mistrzostwa Świata 2002 w piłce nożnej: mecz Senegal - Urugwaj 22.05 VIP – wydarzenia i plotki – magazyn ciekawostek i sensacji 22.15 "Viper" ("Viper 3") (17) - serial sensacyjny, USA, 1995, reż. Danny Bilson, 23.15 „Wesoły babiniec” („Ladies Man”) (19) – serial komediowy, USA 1999, reż. James Burrows, wyk. Alfred Molina, Sharon Lawrence, Park Overall, Betty White 23.45 Mistrzostwa Świata 2002 w piłce nożnej: mecz Arabia Saudyjska - Irlandia 01.35 X Laski – program rozrywkowy 02.05 Muzyczne listy – magazyn muzyczny 02.55 Muzyczny VIP – magazyn muzyczny 03.30 Kalejdoskop Dolnośląski - publicystyka lokalna 03.45 informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej Reality TV 06.00 Szpital dziecięcy (Little Miracles) (25 min.) 06.25 Na własne oczy... (I Witness) (30 min.). 06.55 Królewski Szpital Księcia Alfreda (RPA) (25 min.). 07.20 Królewski Szpital Księcia Alfreda (RPA) (25 min.). 07.45 Wezwania (Emergency 000) (25 min.) 08.10 Sprawa Curtisa (Curtis Court) (25 min.) 08.35 Sprawa Curtisa (Curtis Court) (25 min.) 09.00 Kanadyjska Policja Konna (Mounties) (25 min.) 09.25 Wyjątkowe dzieci (Special Babies) (25 min.) 09.50 Na ratunek (Rescue 911) (25 min.) 10.15 Na ratunek (Rescue 911) (25 min.) 10.40 Cena ryzyka (Blues & Twos) (25 min.). 11.05 Niecodzienne domy (Weird Homes) (25 min.). 11.30 Szpital dziecięcy (Little Miracles) (25 min.) 11.55 Na własne oczy... (I Witness) (30 min.). 12.25 Królewski Szpital Księcia Alfreda (RPA) (25 min.). 12.50 Królewski Szpital Księcia Alfreda (RPA) (25 min.). 13.15 Wezwania (Emergency 000) (25 min.) 13.40 Sprawa Curtisa (Curtis Court) (25 min.) 14.05 Sprawa Curtisa (Curtis Court) (25 min.) 14.30 Kanadyjska Policja Konna (Mounties) (25 min.) 14.55 Wyjątkowe dzieci (Special Babies) (25 min.) 15.20 Na ratunek (Rescue 911) (25 min.) 15.45 Na ratunek (Rescue 911) (25 min.) 16.10 Cena ryzyka (Blues & Twos) (25 min.). 16.35 Niecodzienne domy (Weird Homes) (25 min.). 17.00 Życie w Sylvania Waters (Sylvania Waters) (25 min.). 17.35 Sprawa Curtisa (Curtis Court) (25 min.) 18.00 Hollywood. Za kulisami (Hollywood & Crime) (25 min.). 18.25 Hollywood. Za kulisami (Hollywood & Crime) (25 min.). 18.50 Królewski Szpital Księcia Alfreda (RPA) (25 min.). 19.15 Królewski Szpital Księcia Alfreda (RPA) (25 min.). 19.40 Gliniarze (Coppers) (25 min.). 20.05 Gliniarze (Coppers) (25 min.). 20.35 Oko cyklonu(Eye of the Storm) (30 min.). 21.05 Oko cyklonu(Eye of the Storm) (30 min.). 21.30 Zawodowcy (Professionals) (50 min.). 22.20 Wezwania (Emergency 000) (25 min.) 22.45 Australia w plecaku (Backpacking Australia) (25 min.). 23.15 Życie w Sylvania Waters (Sylvania Waters) (25 min.). 23.50 Sprawa Curtisa (Curtis Court) (25 min.) 00.15 Hollywood. Za kulisami (Hollywood & Crime) (25 min.). 00.40 Hollywood. Za kulisami (Hollywood & Crime) (25 min.). 01.05 Królewski Szpital Księcia Alfreda (RPA) (25 min.). 01.30 Królewski Szpital Księcia Alfreda (RPA) (25 min.). 01.55 Gliniarze (Coppers) (25 min.). 02.20 Gliniarze (Coppers) (25 min.). 02.50 Oko cyklonu(Eye of the Storm) (30 min.). 03.20 Oko cyklonu(Eye of the Storm) (30 min.). 03.45 Zawodowcy (Professionals) (50 min.). 04.35 Wezwania (Emergency 000) (25 min.) 05.00 Australia w plecaku (Backpacking Australia) (25 min.). Romantica 06.00 Kobieta mojego życia (La mujer de mi vida) (Część 110) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1998, reż. Jose A. Ferrara, wyk. Natalia Streignard, Mario Cimarro, Lorena Meritano, Anna Silvetti, (60 min.). 07.00 Serce dla serca (Travesuras del Corazon) (Część 8) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Jorge Tapia, Manolo Castillo, Marisol Palacios, wyk. Patricia Pereyra, Renato Munster, Vanesa Terkes, Regina Alcover, (60 min.). 08.00 Kochankowie (Amantes de Luna Llena) (Część 10) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Cesar Bolivar, wyk. Ruddy Rodríguez, Diego Bertie, Astrid Carolina Herrera, Carlos Mata, (60 min.). 09.00 Prawo do miłości(Cuando Hay Pasion) (Część 63) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Cesar Bolivar, Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk. Fedra Lopez, Jorge Reyes, Ana Karina Casanova,Jaime Arague (60 min.). 10.00 Kobieta mojego życia (La mujer de mi vida) (Część 109) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1998, reż. Jose A. Ferrara, wyk. Natalia Streignard, Mario Cimarro, Lorena Meritano, Anna Silvetti, (60 min.). 11.00 Serce dla serca (Travesuras del Corazon) (Część 7) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Jorge Tapia, Manolo Castillo, Marisol Palacios, wyk. Patricia Pereyra, Renato Munster, Vanesa Terkes, Regina Alcover, (60 min.). 12.00 Kochankowie (Amantes de Luna Llena) (Część 9) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Cesar Bolivar, wyk. Ruddy Rodríguez, Diego Bertie, Astrid Carolina Herrera, Carlos Mata, (60 min.). 13.00 Prawo do miłości(Cuando Hay Pasion) (Część 62) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Cesar Bolivar, Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk. Fedra Lopez, Jorge Reyes, Ana Karina Casanova,Jaime Arague (60 min.). 14.00 Kobieta mojego życia (La mujer de mi vida) (Część 110) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1998, reż. Jose A. Ferrara, wyk. Natalia Streignard, Mario Cimarro, Lorena Meritano, Anna Silvetti, (60 min.). 15.00 Serce dla serca (Travesuras del Corazon) (Część 8) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Jorge Tapia, Manolo Castillo, Marisol Palacios, wyk. Patricia Pereyra, Renato Munster, Vanesa Terkes, Regina Alcover, (60 min.). 16.00 Kochankowie (Amantes de Luna Llena) (Część 10) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Cesar Bolivar, wyk. Ruddy Rodríguez, Diego Bertie, Astrid Carolina Herrera, Carlos Mata, (60 min.). 17.00 Prawo do miłości(Cuando Hay Pasion) (Część 63) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Cesar Bolivar, Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk. Fedra Lopez, Jorge Reyes, Ana Karina Casanova,Jaime Arague (60 min.). 18.00 Kobieta mojego życia (La mujer de mi vida) (Część 109) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1998, reż. Jose A. Ferrara, wyk. Natalia Streignard, Mario Cimarro, Lorena Meritano, Anna Silvetti, (60 min.). 19.00 Serce dla serca (Travesuras del Corazon) (Część 7) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Jorge Tapia, Manolo Castillo, Marisol Palacios, wyk. Patricia Pereyra, Renato Munster, Vanesa Terkes, Regina Alcover, (60 min.). 20.00 Kochankowie (Amantes de Luna Llena) (Część 9) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Cesar Bolivar, wyk. Ruddy Rodríguez, Diego Bertie, Astrid Carolina Herrera, Carlos Mata, (60 min.). 21.00 Prawo do miłości(Cuando Hay Pasion) (Część 62) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Cesar Bolivar, Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk. Fedra Lopez, Jorge Reyes, Ana Karina Casanova,Jaime Arague (60 min.). 22.00 Kobieta mojego życia (La mujer de mi vida) (Część 110) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1998, reż. Jose A. Ferrara, wyk. Natalia Streignard, Mario Cimarro, Lorena Meritano, Anna Silvetti, (60 min.). 23.00 Serce dla serca (Travesuras del Corazon) (Część 8) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Jorge Tapia, Manolo Castillo, Marisol Palacios, wyk. Patricia Pereyra, Renato Munster, Vanesa Terkes, Regina Alcover, (60 min.). 24.00 Kochankowie (Amantes de Luna Llena) (Część 10) - telenowela, Wenezuela 2000, reż. Cesar Bolivar, wyk. Ruddy Rodríguez, Diego Bertie, Astrid Carolina Herrera, Carlos Mata, (60 min.). 01.00 Prawo do miłości(Cuando Hay Pasion) (Część 63) - telenowela, Wenezuela 1999, reż. Cesar Bolivar, Marcos Reyes Andrade, wyk. Fedra Lopez, Jorge Reyes, Ana Karina Casanova,Jaime Arague (60 min.) Avante 05:00 Elitarne formacje 06:00 Horyzonty 06:30 Amerykańskie bolidy magazyn motoryzacyjny 07:00 Walki powietrzne 07:30 Świat dragsterów magazyn motoryzacyjny 08:00 Paintball 08:30 Dookoła świata z Nickiem Sandersem 09:00 Ratownicy 09:30 Nowoczesna technika 10:00 Policjanci z Los Angeles 11:00 Elitarne formacje 12:00 Horyzonty 12:30 Amerykańskie bolidy magazyn motoryzacyjny 13:00 Walki powietrzne 13:30 Świat dragsterów magazyn motoryzacyjny 14:00 Paintball 14:30 Dookoła świata z Nickiem Sandersem 15:00 Ratownicy 15:30 Nowoczesna technika 16:00 Policjanci z Los Angeles 17:00 Elitarne formacje 18:00 Horyzonty 18:30 Czciciele szybkości 19:00 Podniebne wyzwania 20:00 Najemnicy 20:30 Świat samochodów 21:00 Słynne samoloty 21:30 Nowoczesna technika 22:00 Desant z powietrza 23:00 Transport w dziejach 00:00 Horyzonty 00:30 Czciciele szybkości 01:00 Podniebne wyzwania 02:00 Najemnicy 02:30 Świat samochodów 03:00 Słynne samoloty 03:30 Nowoczesna technika 04:00 Desant z powietrza Junior/Filmax 06:00 "Clutch Cargo" Dla wszystkich serial animowany USA 06:30 "Opowieści Zielonego Lasu" Dla wszystkich serial animowany 07:00 "Smok Castillo" Dla wszystkich serial dla dzieci Niemcy 07:30 "Hoboczaki" Dla wszystkich serial dla dzieci 08:00 "Sklep Mopatopa" Dla wszystkich serial dla dzieci USA 08:30 "Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza" Dla wszystkich serial animowany Japonia 09:00 "Mała dama" Dla wszystkich serial animowany Japonia 09:30 "Smocze opowieści" Dla wszystkich serial animowany USA 10:00 "Planeta Południe" Dla wszystkich serial edukacyjny Wenezuela 10:30 "Świat dzikich zwierząt Toyoty" Dla wszystkich serial przyrodniczy W. Bryt. 11:00 "Clutch Cargo" Dla wszystkich serial animowany USA 11:30 "Opowieści Zielonego Lasu" Dla wszystkich serial animowany 12:00 "Smok Castillo" Dla wszystkich serial dla dzieci Niemcy 12:30 "Hoboczaki" Dla wszystkich serial dla dzieci 13:00 "Sklep Mopatopa" Dla wszystkich serial dla dzieci USA 13:30 "Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza" Dla wszystkich serial animowany Japonia 14:00 "Mała dama" Dla wszystkich serial animowany Japonia 14:30 "Smocze opowieści" Dla wszystkich serial animowany USA 15:00 "Planeta Południe" Dla wszystkich serial edukacyjny Wenezuela 15:30 "Świat dzikich zwierząt Toyoty" Dla wszystkich serial przyrodniczy W. Bryt. 16:00 "Clutch Cargo" Dla wszystkich serial animowany USA 16:30 "Opowieści Zielonego Lasu" Dla wszystkich serial animowany 17:00 "Smok Castillo" Dla wszystkich serial dla dzieci Niemcy 17:30 "Hoboczaki" Dla wszystkich serial dla dzieci 18:00 "Sklep Mopatopa" Dla wszystkich serial dla dzieci USA 18:30 "Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza" Dla wszystkich serial animowany Japonia 19:00 "Mała dama" Dla wszystkich serial animowany Japonia 19:30 "Smocze opowieści" Dla wszystkich serial animowany USA 20:00 "Planeta Południe" Dla wszystkich serial edukacyjny Wenezuela 20:30 "Świat dzikich zwierząt Toyoty" Dla wszystkich serial przyrodniczy W. Bryt. 21:00 "W imię zasad" Filmax Tylko dla dorosłych reż.David Douglas/Tim Douglas, wyk.Dean Cain, T.I. Griffith, Justin Whalin, Trae Thomas film SF USA 2000 22:45 "Rozkaz z góry" Tylko dla dorosłych reż.Fred Olen Ray, wyk.Don "The Dragon" Wilson, Ted Monte, Wendy Schumacher, Jenna Bodnar film sensacyjny USA 1999 00:30 "Szarada śmierci" Tylko dla dorosłych reż.Stephen Eckelberry, wyk.Erika Eleniak, C. Thomas Howell, Jack Scalia, James Wilder komedia sensacyjna USA 1998 02:00 Zakończenie programu ARD 05:30 Magazyn poranny 09:00 Wiadomości 09:05 "Happy Holiday" serial obyczajowy Niemcy 1993 09:55 Prognoza pogody 10:00 Wiadomości 10:03 Brisant magazyn publicystyczny (powt.) 10:30 "Burza uczuć" reż.Anna Justice, wyk.Muriel Baumeister, Pierre Besson, Francis Fulton-Smith, Walter Kreye film obyczajowy (powt.) Niemcy 2001 12:00 Wiadomości 12:15 Bufet ARD magazyn rozmaitości 13:00 Magazyn popołudniowy 14:00 Wiadomości 14:03 Skrzynka życzeń magazyn muzyczny 15:00 Wiadomości 15:15 "Przygoda z naturą" serial dokumentalny 16:00 Fliege, czyli mucha talk show 17:00 Wiadomości 17:15 Brisant magazyn publicystyczny 17:43 Magazyn regionalny 17:55 "Zakazana miłość" telenowela Niemcy 2000 18:25 "Marienhof" telenowela Niemcy 2001 18:50 "Przeklęta miłość" serial obyczajowy Niemcy 2001 19:15 Quiz z Jörgiem Pilawą teleturniej 19:55 Prognoza pogody 20:00 Wiadomości 20:20 "Trzej lekarze z sercem" serial obyczajowy Niemcy 2002 21:10 "Serdeczna przyjaźń" serial obyczajowy Niemcy 2001 22:00 Plus minus magazyn gospodarczy 22:30 Tematy dnia magazyn publicystyczny 23:05 Boulevard Bio talk show 00:05 Wat is? talk show 00:50 Magazyn nocny 01:10 "Blondie's Number One" reż.Robert van Ackeren, wyk.Gabi Larifari, Barny O'Brian, Tom Snigger, Dolores Makonda film obyczajowy Niemcy 1970 02:30 Wiadomości 02:35 Fliege, czyli mucha talk show (powt.) 03:35 Najpiękniejsze trasy kolejowe Europy 04:10 Bufet ARD magazyn rozmaitości (powt.) 04:55 Wiadomości 3sat 07:00 Panorama alpejska program krajoznawczy 09:00 Wiadomości 09:05 Czas na kulturę magazyn kulturalny (powt.) 09:45 nano magazyn popularnonaukowy (powt.) 10:15 Nocne studio magazyn kulturalny 11:15 Spojrzenia na Europę magazyn reporterów 11:45 tips & trends magazyn poradnikowy 12:15 ML Mona Lisa magazyn 13:00 Wiadomości 13:15 Sekretarki - władczynie gabinetów? (powt.) 14:00 "Źródła mitu" film dokumentalny 14:30 Nowość... magazyn komputerowy 15:00 Hitec magazyn popularnonaukowy 15:30 "Skarby świata - dziedzictwo ludzkości" serial dokumentalny (powt.) 15:45 "Wolne tory dla dużych ciężarów" film dokumentalny 16:30 Radość podróżowania magazyn 17:00 "Bangkok" Wycieczka po mieście film dokumentalny (powt.) 17:15 Delektujemy się niemieckimi potrawami magazyn kulinarny 17:45 Wydarzyło się w Szwajcarii magazyn informacyjny 17:50 Schweizweit magazyn informacyjny 18:00 Złowrogi przylądek Reportaż ZDF 18:30 nano magazyn popularnonaukowy 19:00 Wiadomości 19:20 Czas na kulturę magazyn 20:00 Wiadomości 20:15 "Killer" reż.Gert Steinheimer, wyk.Karin Schroeder, Ulrike Kriener, Dietmar Schönherr, Michael Mendl komedia Niemcy 2002 21:45 "Jak gdyby" reż.Christian Meyer film krótkometrażowy Niem./W. Bryt. 2000 22:00 Wiadomości 22:25 Vis-a-vis magazyn kulturalny 23:25 "Rewia młodego mistrza" film dokumentalny 00:30 10 przed 10 magazyn informacyjny 00:55 Spojrzenia z boku magazyn kulturalny 01:00 nano magazyn popularnonaukowy (powt.) 01:30 Czas na kulturę magazyn (powt.) 02:10 ORF-Talkshow talk show (powt.) 03:25 Delektujemy się niemieckimi potrawami magazyn kulinarny (powt.) 03:50 Vis-a-vis magazyn kulturalny (powt.) Kabel 1 05:30 MacGyver - Action - Serie, USA 1989 07:05 Matlock - Krimi - Serie, USA 1990 07:55 Home Shopping Europe - Live Shopping, Deutschland 2002 09:00 Hart aber herzlich - Krimi - Serie, USA 1982 10:00 Männerwirtschaft - Comedy - Serie, USA 1974 wyk.Jack Klugman, Tony Randall, Penny Marshall, Al Molinaro 10:30 Männerwirtschaft - Comedy - Serie, USA 1974 wyk.Jack Klugman, Tony Randall, Monty Hall, Penny Marshall, Al Molinaro, Vern Rowe 11:05 Perry Mason - Krimi - Serie, USA 1964 wyk.Raymond Burr, Barbara Hale, William Hopper, William Talman, Ray Collins, Wesley Lau, Louise Latham, Lloyd Corrigan, Julie Sommars 12:05 Sing Sing - Komödie, Italien 1983 reż.Sergio Corbucci, wyk.Adriano Celentano, Enrico Montesano, Vanessa Redgrave, Marina Suma, Désirée Nosbusch 13:25 Hart aber herzlich - Krimi - Serie, USA 1982 wyk.Robert Wagner, Stefanie Powers, Lionel Stander, Eva Gabor, William Windom, John Gabriel, Keene Curtis, Matthew Faison, Laurence Haddon 14:25 Matlock - Krimi - Serie, USA 1990 wyk.Andy Griffith, Nancy Stafford, Julie Sommars, Clarence Gilyard jr., Stephen Meadows, Stephen Nichols, Steve Eastin, Joel Polis, Paul Lambert 15:20 Mord - Krimi - Serie, USA 1996 Diagnose wyk.Dick Van Dyke, Victoria Rowell, Barry Van Dyke, Charlie Schlatter, Julie Benz, Robin J. Miller, Mark Derwin, James Lesure, Peggy Fleming 16:20 Viper - Action - Serie, USA 1994 wyk.Joe Nipote, James McCaffrey, Dorian Harewood, Richard Burgi, Carol Huston, John Mese, Vito D'Ambrosio, Carmen Argenziano, Jonathan Nichols 17:20 K1 Nachrichten 17:29 WM-Telegramm 17:30 MacGyver - Action - Serie, USA 1989 wyk.Richard Dean Anderson, Dana Elcar, Victoria Fyodorova, Cecilia Hart, Cuba Gooding jr., Roger Aaron Brown, Kai Wulff, Tony Todd 18:30 Eine schrecklich nette Familie - Sitcom - Serie, USA 1991 wyk.Ed O'Neill, Katey Sagal, Christina Applegate, David Faustino, Amanda Bearse, Ted McGinley, Deryl Carroll, Fitzhugh G. Houston, Dave Florek 19:00 Alf - Sitcom - Serie, USA 1987 wyk.Max Wright, Anne Schedeen, Benji Gregory, Andrea Elson, Judy Landers, Tommi Piper 19:30 Glücksrad - Gewinnshow 20:15 Baby Boom - Eine schöne Bescherung - Komödie, USA 1987 reż.Charles Shyer, wyk.Diane Keaton, Sam Shepard, Harold Ramis, Sam Wanamaker, James Spader, Pat Hingle, Britt Leach, Mary Gross, Kim Sebastian 22:25 Der Sentinel - Im Auge des Jägers - Action - Serie, USA 1996 wyk.Richard Burgi, Garett Maggart, Bruce A. Young, Elizabeth Mitchell, John Tench, Kavan Smith, Walton Goggins, Scott Cleverdon 23:25 MacGyver - Action - Serie, USA 1990 wyk.Richard Dean Anderson, Dana Elcar, Victoria Fyodorova, Bruce Harwood, Jim McMullan, John Pyper-Ferguson, Mitzi Kapture 00:22 K1 Nachrichten - Newsticker - Information, Deutschland 2002 00:25 K1 Die Reportage - Magazin 01:15 MacGyver - Action - Serie, USA 1989 02:05 Viper - Action - Serie, USA 1994 03:00 K1 Nachrichten - Newsticker - Information, Deutschland 2002 03:05 Home Shopping Europe - Live Shopping, Deutschland 2002 04:05 Perry Mason - Krimi - Serie, USA 1964 04:50 MacGyver - Action - Serie, USA 1990 RTL 2 05:05 Śmiechu warte program rozrywkowy (powt.) 05:25 Seriale animowane 08:00 POPSTARS program rozrywkowy 08:50 "Beyond Belief: Fact or Fiction" serial fantastyczny (powt.) USA 1998 09:45 Śmiechu warte program rozrywkowy 10:40 "Diabli nadali" serial komediowy (powt.) USA 1998/2000 11:35 "Cudowne lata" serial komediowy USA 1988-93 12:05 Seriale animowane 17:00 "Cudowne lata" serial komediowy USA 1988-93 17:30 "Diabli nadali" serial komediowy USA 1998/2000 18:30 "Shin Chan" serial komediowy Japonia 1992-2002 19:00 "Dragon Ball Z" serial animowany 20:00 Wiadomości 20:15 "Day of the Roses" reż.Peter Fisk, wyk.John Bach, Chris Betts, Aaron Blabey, Carol Burns thriller katastroficzny Australia 1998 22:15 Exklusiv magazyn reporterów 23:00 Redakcja magazyn reporterów 00:00 "Amerykański ninja 4" reż.Cedric Sundstrom, wyk.Michael Dudikoff, David Bradley, Dwayne Alexandre, Robin Stille film sensacyjny (powt.) USA 1990 02:00 Wiadomości 02:15 "Inside Monkey Zetterland" reż.Jefery Levy, wyk.Steven Antin, Patricia Arquette, Sandra Bernhard, Sofia Coppola komedia USA 1992 03:55 "Adrenalin Junkies" serial obyczajowy (powt.) Australia 1995-98 04:45 Śmiechu warte program rozrywkowy (powt.) Nova 05:55 Śniadanie z Novą magazyn poranny 08:30 "Teletubusie" serial animowany 09:00 "Życie oceanów" serial przyrodniczy 09:55 "Rosalinda" wyk.S. Ortiz, G. Pérez, F. Caballer telenowela Meksyk 1999 10:35 "Czarna owca" reż.Richard Pearce, wyk.Robert Duvall, James Earl Jones, Michael Beach, Irma P. Hall film obyczajowy USA 1996 12:25 "Druga szansa 2" wyk.B. Campbell, S. Ward, S. Thompson, J. Nordling, S. West serial obyczajowy USA 1999-2000 13:10 "Łowczynie" reż.J. Reiner, wyk.A. O'Toole, A. Palladin, A. Ubach serial obyczajowy USA 2000 14:00 "Dziki księżyc" telenowela Argentyna 1999-2000 14:55 "Zbuntowany anioł" telenowela Argentyna 1998 15:40 Ačko talk show 16:25 "J.A.G. 4" wyk.David James Elliott serial sensacyjny USA 1997 17:15 Teraz z regionów 17:25 Koło fortuny teleturniej 17:55 Zaryzykuj teleturniej 18:25 Prognoza pogody 18:30 "Żar tropików" wyk.Rob Stewart, Carolyn Dunn, Pedro Armendariz, John David Bland serial sensacyjny Kanada 1991 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Czy chcesz być milionerem? teleturniej 20:55 "Dempsey i Makepeace na tropie" wyk.M. Brandon, G. Barber serial kryminalny Wielka Brytania 1985-86 21:50 Na własne oczy program publicystyczny 22:35 "Deadly Current" reż.John Bradshaw, wyk.Jeff Fahey, Carrie-Ann Moss, Kim Coates, Gary Busey film sensacyjny Kanada 1996 00:15 Prognoza pogody 00:20 "Fatalny rewolwer" wyk.K. Kristofferson, H. Winkler, P. Duffy, M. York serial obyczajowy USA 1997 01:05 "Afrodyzjaka" serial erotyczny 02:05 Rady ptaka Loskutaka magazyn 02:45 Na własne oczy program publicystyczny 03:50 Ačko talk show 04:30 Koło fortuny teleturniej 04:55 Zaryzykuj teleturniej Rai Due 05:10 Farmakologia kliniczna . Wykład 25 program edukacyjny 05:55 Scanzonatissima magazyn rozrywkowy 06:00 Śmiejesz się?! Sny o chwale w wynajętym pokoju 07:00 Go cart program dla dzieci 08:30 "Amiche Nemiche" serial 10:05 10 minut z... 10:15 Kolorowy świat. Substancje lecznicze Telewizja edukacyjna 10:30 Wiadomości i prognoza pogody 10:35 Magazyn medyczny 10:45 Nonsolosoldi magazyn gospodarczy 10:50 Eat Parade magazyn kulinarny 11:00 Wiadomości 11:15 "Costanza" Włoskie Południe reż.Gianluigi Calderone, wyk.Monica Guerritore, Enzo De Caro, Veronica Logan, Marina Ninchi film obyczajowy Włochy 1998 13:00 Wiadomości 13:30 Społeczeństwo i obyczaj magazyn 13:50 Zdrowie magazyn medyczny 14:05 Na twoim miejscu talk show 15:30 Włochy na Dwójce 16:30 "Przyjaciele" serial komediowy USA 1994 17:00 Nareszcie Disney filmy animowane dla dzieci 17:30 "Digimon 02" serial animowany Francja/Japonia/USA 2000 17:50 Net magazyn aktualności 18:00 Wiadomości 18:05 Prognoza pogody 18:10 Magazyn sportowy 18:20 Zmienna pogoda 18:40 "Cuori rubati" serial obyczajowy Włochy 2002 19:10 "Wolff un poliziotto a Berlino" serial kryminalny Niemcy 20:00 "Tom & Jerry", "Popeye" filmy animowane dla dzieci 20:30 Wiadomości 20:55 "Spy Hard czyli szklanką po łapkach" reż.Rick Friedberg, wyk.Leslie Nielsen, Nicolette Sheridan, Charles Durning, Marcia Gay Harden komedia USA 1996 22:25 "Ostry dyżur" serial obyczajowy USA 1995 00:00 Wiadomości 00:30 Wiadomości parlamentarne magazyn aktualności 00:40 Prognoza pogody 00:45 Spotkanie w kinie magazyn filmowy 00:50 Motorama 01:20 "Babylon 5" serial SF USA 1994 02:05 Zdrowie magazyn medyczny (powt.) 02:20 Włoskie pytania 02:30 Dobrzy ludzie 03:00 Czasopisma 03:10 Scanzonatissima magazyn rozrywkowy 03:35 Przegląd prasy magazyn aktualności 03:40 Network dla Uniwersytetu. Ekonomia turystyki . Wykład 10 Uniwersytet Telewizyjny program edukacyjny 04:25 Ekonomika organizacji non profit . Wykład 11 program edukacyjny TVE 05:20 Serie 06:30 Gente magazyn kulturalny 07:15 Hablemos de negocios 07:30 Telediario matinal wiadomości poranne 09:10 Los desayunos de tve 10:00 La aventura del saber Tv educativa 11:00 Asi son las cosas 11:45 Espana de cerca 12:00 Saber vivir 13:00 Telediario internacional Canal 24 horas magazyn aktualności 13:30 A su salud 14:00 Saber y ganar teleturniej 14:30 Corazon de primavera 15:00 Telediario 1 wiadomości 15:45 El Tiempo 15:50 Telenowela 18:00 Telediario internacional Canal 24 horas magazyn aktualności 18:30 La bruja aburrida 19:00 El planeta de los ninos 19:30 A saco 20:00 Gente magazyn kulturalny 21:00 Telediario 2 wiadomości 21:45 El Tiempo 21:50 "Said" Cita con el cine Espanol reż.Artistica - Gloria Marti, Lorenzo Soler, wyk.Javier Nart, Jordi Dauder, Agustin Gonzalez, Mercedes Sampietro film obyczajowy Hiszpania 23:30 Coloquio informativo 00:30 La Mandragora 01:00 Metropolis magazyn kulturalny 01:30 Polideportivo 02:00 Telediario internacional Canal 24 horas magazyn aktualności 02:30 "Pobre diabla" telenowela 04:00 Saber y ganar teleturniej 04:30 Asi son las cosas